


Lips Like Poison

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Lovers To Enemies, Lovers to Friends, Marriage Proposal, Molestation, Moving On, Multi, Physical Abuse, Reconciliation, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, set in 1992
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Assassin AU ~ StarChild is an elite assassin. His deadly kiss has never missed its mark. But his latest target just might ruin his perfect record. (CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN UPDATED!)





	1. Chapter 1

StarChild had his eyes on his target as soon as he entered the bar. He wasn’t hard to miss. He was the shortest one there. It was rather cute how his feet didn’t even reach the floor as he sat on a stool nursing a half empty glass. And that wild mane of blond hair. He always had a thing for blonds. This should be an easy one. He strode over to the counter, all too aware of the stares at his swaying hips and slid onto the stool next to the target. The bartender took immediate notice. “Hey gorgeous. Lookin’ for something to quench your thirst?” He snorted at the pathetic attempt at a pickup line as he tossed some money onto the counter. “How about a margarita, Mr. Casanova? And make sure you salt the rim.” The bartender snatched up the money, obviously sore at the rejection and stomped off to make the drink. 

The interaction was quick to catch the target’s attention. “Some guys huh?” StarChild looked over and flashed a charming smile. “I’m used to it unfortunately..but your concern is appreciated~” The target smiled back. “All the same..if you need somebody to walk you out I’m your guy. Name’s Eric.”

_Target hooked_

“My name’s Paul. It’s a pleasure~”

StarChild played his usual game. Coy smiles. Subtle touches. Soft laughs at Eric’s attempts at being funny. Calling as much attention to his lips as possible. Finishing the last of his drink he gathered some of the salt from the rim on the glass on his finger and slipped it into his mouth, looking directly into Eric’s eyes as he started to suck. The expression on the other man’s face was _comical_. Had he never been seduced before? He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t on the job. Of course the mood just _had_ to be ruined by the bartender’s blatant ogling. It was throwing him off. Not to mention making him want to slam the jerk’s head against the counter. Eric seemed to sense that. “Hey uh..why don’t we get outta here? I’m sure you’d prefer not having an audience while we talk.” He smirked. “I like the way you think. Lead the way~” 

Eric was a bit intimidated as they walked side by side. Paul was so much _taller_ than him, especially with those 7 inch platform heels he was wearing. How did he walk in those without falling over? Still..he looked hot in them. He looked hot, _period_. How in the hell was a guy that hot interested in _him?_ He found himself glancing at Paul’s hand, wondering if he should take a chance and try holding it. No. Too soon. “So um..do you live close?” StarChild shook his head, his curls lightly brushing against his cheeks. “Not really. I took a taxi here in case I wanted to have a few drinks.” Smart idea. “Well..I can drive you back to your place if you want.” StarChild chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to do that tonight. I live in Queens..and we’re in Manhattan. Quite a distance~” Eric shuddered. A trip like that on a Saturday night? _Absolute murder._ “Wow..you’re braver than me. That’s a long way to go for a good drink. Only other thing I can think of..I mean..if you don’t think it’s too weird..you can stay at my place for the night and I can drive you back in the morning.” 

StarChild covered his mouth to contain his laughter. What excellent fucking luck. This couldn’t have gone better if he was actually _trying_. “Aren’t you a good Samaritan tonight? Your offer’s accepted~”

_‘Too bad you won’t be breathing in the morning, cutie~’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild has his target right where he wants him. So…why is he so conflicted about striking the killing blow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! ENJOY! <3

Eric’s apartment looked normal enough for a guy his age. Nothing stood out. It made StarChild curious as to why someone wanted him dead so badly. But it wasn’t his place to ask questions. He just had to fulfill the contract. “Your feet have got to be hurtin’ wearing those.” Eric said, hanging up his keys. “Why don’t you take em off and make yourself comfortable? ‘My house is your house’ and all that.” Eric’s smile made his heart flutter slightly. 

_‘Why does he have to be so fucking cute? Such a shame he has to die..’_

StarChild bent over as he unzipped his boots, giving the other man a blatant view of his ass. Even he had to admit it was a relief to have them off, and he loved his boots. Setting them aside he rubbed the bottoms of his feet and sighed. “Sometimes it hurts being this beautiful~” Eric laughed. “With heels like that I imagine it hurts a lot! You wear ‘em well though..like.. _really_ well.” StarChild curled a lock of hair around his finger. “If I didn’t know any better..I’d think you were trying to flirt with me~” Eric’s face turned completely red. 

_‘Okay.. **super** fucking cute now..’_

“A-am I..making this weird..? Cause I don’t wanna make it weird. I just wanna be nice and I’m coming off as a creep..I’m sorry..” 

_**‘YOU ADORABLE FUCKING JERK. STOP MAKING THIS HARDER.’** _

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m flattered~ I like a man who can be honest~” Eric visibly shuddered when StarChild brushed his lips against his ear. “Did you like that~? Do you want more~?” 

Eric’s mind began racing a mile a minute. Was Paul _serious?_ Was this even happening? Maybe he’d had too much to drink at the bar and passed out. Maybe he was laying in bed having a vivid dream. But Paul’s body pressed against his felt real. Paul stroking his hair felt real. His hands caressing Paul’s slender hips felt real. Paul nibbling and licking at his ear felt _very_ real. _And fuck he was getting hard fast._ “I think I have my answer~” When Paul’s hips thrust against him he was ready to lose it right there. “Why don’t we continue this in your bedroom~?” Eric didn’t need to be asked twice. He tugged gently at Paul’s hips to lead him down the hallway. “Right this way, beautiful~” 

Eric’s room surprisingly set the mood rather perfectly. The curtains were open allowing moonlight to shine in, showing them the way to the bed. Eric sat down first, pulling StarChild closer to straddle his lap. They quietly gazed at each other for a long time before Eric broke the silence. “How are you so incredibly gorgeous?” he asked, gently holding StarChild’s face. “How was I lucky enough to have someone like you notice me?” StarChild simply kissed him in reply. “No more questions, darling. I’m here. My body is yours..yours is mine. Take me to paradise~” Eric smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “I..I don’t know if I can do all that for someone as perfect you..but I’ll try to come close~” StarChild moaned into Eric's mouth. Shit, this man was _good_ with his lips..and even better with his tongue. He kissed with a passion that was completely unbecoming of his gentle nature. When they finally parted they were both flushed hot and panting. "So tell me.." Eric's voice was a breathy whisper. "..if your body is mine..then I can do whatever I want with it..right?" StarChild was already shuddering. "If that's what you'd like..but it also goes both ways~"

"Oh, you can do whatever you want with me too as long as I get to see you without any clothes~"

"Mm..you're a naughty boy under all that softness~"

"Maybe you're bringing it out in me~"

"I've been known to do that~"

"Will you let me undress you~?"

"Your wish is my command~"

"Close your eyes~"

StarChild obeyed with a smirk on his face. What did his mischievous new lover have in mind, he wondered? He rather enjoyed the anticipation of not knowing what was coming. He could feel when Eric moved. Weight on the bed shifted from in front of him to behind him. Hands caressed his thighs, moving upwards until they reached the hems of his vest. One by one the buttons were slowly unfastened. Once it was pulled off his shoulders and dropped to the floor, rough fingers stroked and teased his nipples through his thick chest hair. "..fuck that's so good~" he moaned, leaning his head back against Eric's shoulder. He felt a hungry mouth on his neck, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh to mark him. "..Eric..!" He writhed against his lover's body, spreading his thighs farther apart. "more..more please..you're driving me crazy..!"

"That's the idea~"

"Mmmph too slow.. can't..take anymore..!" He could feel Eric smile against his neck. Smug little bastard..he was totally doing this to him on purpose! "Lay back for me then, beautiful..and keep your eyes closed~"

Eric took his time with his precious new lover. He slowly stripping him of his remaining clothes. Explored his body with his hands and tasted him with his mouth until he was whimpering and begging to be taken. He made sure his lover was prepared properly, sliding wet fingers into him and gently spreading him open. StarChild moaned loudly and wantonly, bucking his hips to feel those wonderfully thick fingers thrust deeper inside him. "Eric..Eric please..fuck me now..I want it right now..!!" Eric groaned, his own cock painfully hard and aching. "I'm..almost there, beautiful..just hold on.." At that moment he cursed himself for not keeping condoms handy, but when was the last time he brought anyone home? He quickly kissed StarChild's lips apologetically and got up from the bed to find one. "I can't fault you for wanting to be safe, baby~" StarChild said as he felt Eric's weight on the bed again. "I'm..still sorry..I didn't want this to be a mood killer." He felt a little more relieved when he saw his lover smile. "Trust me..it's not. I want you. _Right now~_ " That was all the encouragement Eric needed. Once he prepared himself he moved forward, wrapping his lover's legs around his waist as he entered him. He thrust slowly at first, waiting for his lover to adjust to him before moving faster. With their fingers laced tightly together, their moans steadily increased in volume as they drove each other to the euphoric peaks of their pleasure. Crying out his lover's name, Eric was the first to succumb to his climax, with StarChild following soon after.

As they enjoyed their afterglow in each other’s arms, Eric drifted off to sleep while StarChild stroked his hair. “And you said you wouldn’t know how to please me. You’re a terrible liar~” He watched Eric’s peaceful face as he slept. He still couldn’t understand it. Nothing about this guy screamed ‘worthy of death’ to him. He was kind. He was caring. He was an _amazing_ lover. The people he’s killed in the past were unrepentant scum. Lower than dirt..and completely unapologetic about it too. He took great pride and joy in killing them. This time..not so much. Something felt wrong about this. Felt off. Unfortunately for him terrible things happened to assassins who didn’t do their jobs. His hands were tied. He reached over to his jacket, pulling his special lipstick out of a hidden inside pocket. His heart pounded in his chest as he applied it.

_‘This is wrong. This is wrong and you know it.’  
_

_‘Don’t falter. You’re fucked if you don’t do it.’_

The dueling thoughts were starting to give him a headache. He brushed back Eric’s bangs and his heart practically shattered when he sleepily leaned into the touch. He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned closer to Eric’s lips. 

“I’m so sorry..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild finds himself heavily compromised. He goes to his Contractor to demand more information.

A phone buzzing made StarChild freeze. He knew who it was. Rolling his eyes he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out. _“You’re late checking in..”_ His Contractor’s deep voice made him wince _. “Have you made contact with the target?”_ He huffed. “Of course I have. I was in the middle of taking care of business before you interrupted.” A long pause. _“Make it fast. I need you back here asap. I have another contract for you.”_ So soon? That was rather unexpected. “Fine _._ I’ll contact you again when I’m done.”

He pressed his phone to his forehead and exhaled. He hadn’t felt this conflicted since he first started this work. It was _really_ pissing him off. “Hey..” He heard Eric’s tired voice call to him from behind. “..having trouble sleeping..?” He didn’t know the half of it. “Didn’t mean to wake you. I don’t sleep very well..” He felt Eric’s arms wrap around his waist. Eric’s lips pressing soft kisses along his spine. So warm..so loving..and he just felt like absolute shit. 

He couldn’t do it. 

“I have to go..” he said, abruptly pulling away to pick up his clothes. Eric looked up confused. “Did I..do something wrong..?” 

_‘I wish I knew..’_

He didn’t answer. He pulled a napkin out of his pants pocket that he’d swiped from the bar to wipe his lipstick off. He then ripped off a clean piece and grabbed a pen from the nightstand. “I’m sorry..I just can’t explain right now. But I want you to have my number. Let’s have a drink together again. I’ll pay~” He couldn’t look at Eric’s face for very long. It was too heartbreaking. He turned and blew him a kiss before slipping out the door. Eric couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. He looked down at the piece of napkin, placing it carefully under his phone. At the very least he left a way to keep in contact. That was something. 

Once outside StarChild spotted a black limo parked further down the street. He scoffed. “You just can’t help yourself can you?” He walked over to it, leaning closer to the back window as it rolled down. “Hello, Gene~” A pair of sinister looking eyes narrowed at him. “How many times have I told you not to call me that while we’re working? It’s ‘Demon.’” StarChild laughed as he opened the door and took his seat. “Whatever you say, Mr. Demon, sir. Now why the fuck are you tailing me? Don’t trust me enough to complete my job?” Demon took a long drink from his champagne glass. “Perhaps I shouldn’t. I know the target isn’t dead. I’m disappointed in you. You’re supposed to be my best. Maybe I should send someone else to actually finish the job.” StarChild felt his stomach plummet. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. “I’ll be frank then. I think this job is bullshit and I don’t like it. I was given this assignment without any solid information on _why_ there’s a kill contract for him. I’m not going into this job blind. I want more details. _You’re_ the Contractor, Gene. Help me out here. Please..?” Demon sighed heavily. “Didn’t I tell you not to–ugh. Fine. We’ll go back to my place and find what you want. I shouldn’t even be doing this. I should be eliminating you. So you owe me.” StarChild smirked as he crawled onto his Contractor’s lap. “You should know by now that I’m _always_ good at returning favors~” 

“Finally..” Demon grumbled when the limo finally pulled up to his apartment building two hours later. StarChild nuzzled his neck. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about. Getting stuck in traffic gave me plenty of time to suck you off~” Demon chuckled, running his fingers through his assassin’s curls. “True enough..but you have more important matters to attend to, my Lovely Poison. I don’t want to have to break that pretty neck.” With Demon that was no idle threat. StarChild nodded slowly, following his Contractor inside.

The bad feeling he’d had about this contract just kept getting worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild finally finds the information he’s been looking for..and he wishes he hadn’t. Difficult decisions must be made.

“Thank God you’re so organized~” StarChild smiled as his Contractor handed over the files to him. He held them close to his chest. Maybe now he can find out the truth. Demon shook his head. “Gotten yourself a little bit too intimate with the target haven’t you? You know that’s a literal death sentence for assassins right? You’re not raising my confidence in you.” StarChild shot him a glare. “Another part of being an assassin is learning to trust your instincts..and something is telling me that this is _wrong_. I kill people who _deserve_ to die. I _refuse_ to sacrifice my integrity for the sake of money.” Demon just crossed his arms. “That’s a pretty speech..but all that matters to me are results. I’m giving you a day to look those over and decide what you’re going to do. If you’re in, you see this through to completion. If you’re out, I will assign someone else to the contract.” With an ultimatum firmly in place StarChild left for his apartment. If it meant saving Eric he’d gladly shoulder this burden.

As soon as he was home StarChild opened up the files on his kitchen counter. It kind of disturbed him how much information Gene actually had on Eric. He called _this_ thorough? More like fanatical. Still..he enjoyed having such a deeper look into Eric’s life. Where he was from, his musical career and who he had played with. Turned out he was a very accomplished drummer. “Hm. That explains why he had such sexy arms~” As he read on he became more and more distracted by thoughts of their night together. Eric was sweet and gentle. He remembered those hands, warm and calloused from holding drumsticks driving him wild with desire while soft dirty words were whispered in his ear. StarChild wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. “Fuck I need to stop. This is not helping either of us..” He read through page after page, losing hope with each one. He wasn’t finding anything and it was _frustrating._ Did he miss something? Was Gene keeping information from him? He sure as hell wouldn’t tell him if he was. Bastard. 

Reading through the last of the pages was when things _really_ got interesting. Eric’s father who was also an accomplished musician in his own right had unfortunately incurred some staggering gambling debts. The reason wasn’t specified but he knew damn well that those kinds of debts were a prime reason to get _anyone_ on a hit list. Classic loanshark tactics. Threaten or kill family..in this case the son..to get to the father. It was cliche but still very effective. If there were only some kind of information leading to who actually ordered the hit.. Turning to the last page StarChild’s eyes widened. It was a copy of the Kill Contract. The ‘signature’ at the bottom was a crudely drawn picture of a playing card. The Ace of Hearts. The paper slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor.

“Oh God…Ace..” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his better judgement StarChild goes to confront Ace about the contract. The web becomes a lot more tangled.

StarChild still couldn’t believe what he’d just read. He needed another fucking drink. Refilling his glass with brandy he leaned back against his couch and downed it. He stared at his phone for a long time before reaching over to pick it up, dialing a number he never thought he’d have to call again. He smiled when he recognized the voice who answered. “Hello, Tommy~ This is Paul. I wanna talk to Ace.”

Wild Aces wasn’t the only casino in the Bronx, but it was the biggest and the flashiest. StarChild shook his head as he went inside. “You never do anything small do you, Ace?” Navigating through the maze of people he spotted Tommy waiting for him near the back and waved. “Well don’t you look handsome in that suit~?” he said, straightening Tommy’s crooked lapels. “Ace has been treating you well I take it?” Tommy offered an arm for him to take, leading him up some stairs to the private offices. “I couldn’t be happier. Mr. Frehley’s been the best boss I’ve ever had. I’m not just one of his little errand boys. I _mean_ something to him.” If only he knew what Ace was _really_ like. Tommy was such a sweet naive kid. He didn’t have the heart to say anything. His devotion to Ace was complete and unconditional. Maybe he already did know and just didn’t care.

Ace’s cackling could always be heard before he was even seen. It made StarChild wonder whose lives he was in the middle of ruining this time. Tommy opened the door for him and nodded for him to go in, closing the door behind him. 

“HOLY SHIT, PAULIE IS THAT YOU?!” 

Ace immediately assaulted him with a bone crushing hug, lifting him off his feet. “How is it even possible for you to be more fuckin’ beautiful?!” He sighed. This was going to be a long fucking night.

“So what brings you to me after all these years?” Ace asked while he poured them drinks. “After the way things went down between us I never thought I’d be seein’ you again.” StarChild leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “Believe me I wouldn’t have called you if I had a choice. I’m not here for pleasantries. I wanna talk to you about Eric Singer.” Ace’s expression was unreadable as he handed over a glass. “I warned you about stickin’ your nose in my business, Paulie. That’s a game you don’t wanna play.” Well that definitely touched a nerve. “I’ve got news for you, Acey. I have stakes in this game too. **I** was the one hired to eliminate him.” He rolled his eyes when Ace fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “You fuckin’ serious?! You whack people for money now?!” What the hell did he ever see in this guy? “Stop clowning around, you goddamn drunken hyena. I know about the debts. You wanna kill an innocent kid just so you can squeeze money from his father? You disgust me. _I’ll_ give you your fucking money if you want it so badly. How much is it gonna take for you to back off?” Finally managing to collect himself and stand up, Ace snorted. “Since when did you start carin’ about anyone other than y’self ya selfish bitch? You go soft on the kid, did ya? Are ya fuckin’ him?”

Gritting his teeth StarChild rose from his chair and slapped Ace hard across the face. He was right of course but he didn’t need the extra ammunition. “ _Fuck you, Frehley._ I’ll see myself out.” It was obvious he wasn’t going to get anywhere here. He’d have to think of something else. Ace grabbed him by the arm with a smirk that sent a cold shiver down his spine. “Where do y’think you’re goin’? I missed playin’ rough with you, baby~” Before he could react Ace’s lips were on his and greedy hands were groping his ass. “If you’re serious about gettin’ this kid off the hook there are _better_ ways you can pay me besides money~” StarChild stared at him horrified. 

“Ace..let go of me..” 

“Make yourself comfortable, baby..cause you’re not goin’ anywhere~" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild reluctantly agrees to Ace’s ‘deal’ in the hopes of saving Eric’s life. Of course things are never that easy. There’s more scheming behind the scenes..

StarChild hated himself. He hated Ace. Most of all he hated the fact that he actually missed Ace fucking him. The moment he said yes Ace had him bent over his desk naked and moaning like a porn star. Ace chuckled and tugged at his hair, making him moan louder. “Heh..you’re still such a kinky slut, Paulie..glad to see some things haven’t changed~” Any of his protests were cut off by harsh yanks to the collar Ace had placed around his neck. “No back talk, baby..you’re my bitch now so you gotta do whatever I say when I say it..or you know what’ll happen~” Both of them were too occupied to notice Tommy’s furious glare watching them through the slightly opened door. For days this continued, with Ace only becoming more brazen. They fucked while Ace was on the phone, humiliating StarChild further by blatantly describing what he was doing to him. He was forced to stay under Ace’s desk to stroke him or suck him off while he met with his business partners. He was treated like a prized pet and was tied up or whipped when he was ‘disobedient.’ Tommy changed too. He would give him dirty looks and never speak to him when they ran into each other. Did Tommy know? Most likely. He didn’t care. It was all for Eric. 

One particularly stormy evening Ace dragged StarChild to his penthouse for their ‘private time’. “I’ve got something special planned for you tonight, Paulie. I’m gonna dress you up nice and pretty and we’re gonna play a little game~” StarChild scoffed. “Doesn’t your dick _ever_ get tired? How many times have you fucked me already today? At least let me take a bath first so I can wash all of your cum off of me..” Ace cackled loudly. “Bathroom’s down the hall, baby~” As he walked down the dimly lit hallway StarChild’s assassin instincts began to kick in. He was definitely not alone. “There’s someone here..” he said to himself quietly as he opened the bathroom door. 

**“DAMN RIGHT THERE IS!”**

Someone’s fist punched him hard in the face, slamming him into the opposite wall. The next few seconds were a blur of punches and kicks assaulting him relentlessly until he hit the floor with a loud crash. His assailant then grabbed his hair and forced his head up. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that, you _fucking whore.._ ” 

“T-Tommy..?” 

“Don’t fucking say my name. I thought we were friends. I thought you had respect for me. Then you turn around and you start fuckin’ my boss!! You got no right touchin’ him like that!! And I want it to stop!!”

“Tommy..it’s..not what you think..you don’t understa–” He was cut off by Tommy slamming his head into the floor. 

“You heard what I said!! You don’t go near my boss again..or next time I’ll fucking kill you. You understand me?! _ **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!**_ ” 

Tommy stormed out, leaving him to bleed on the shattered tiles. Moments later he heard someone enter again. 

“Awww..are you hurtin’, baby~?” 

“Ace..I can’t move…help me..” 

Ace helped him alright. Helped him by giving him a swift kick to the stomach. “You feel better _now_ ~?” He cackled as he heard StarChild gasp painfully for air. 

“Pooooor Paulie…finally gettin’ a taste of his own medicine~ You didn’t think it was actually gonna be that easy didja? Good of you to let me string ya along though. It was fun…hurtin’ you just the way you hurt me when you dumped me for that Demon creep. But honestly that was just a bonus. Was it worth it, baby? Thinkin’ you could whore y’self out just to keep some kid you’ve been fuckin’ from gettin’ whacked? Joke’s on you..somebody else has already been sent out to take care of him. I’m just the middle man, baby..and I played ya. Have fun bleedin’~” 

Ace’s mocking cackles echoed in his ears as he passed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his recovery StarChild decides it's time to tell Eric the truth.

StarChild had never been more grateful that he decided to bring his phone with him. Now if he could just move his arm to reach it. He’d never seen Tommy that angry before. In fact not ever. What kind of hold did Ace have over him? Finally managing to sit himself up he reached into his jacket for his phone. Fortunately it was undamaged, which was surprising considering how violent Tommy was. He was going to be feeling this for _months._

Eric was in the middle of making dinner when his phone rang. He dropped everything and made a mad dash for his living room, hoping it was who he’d been longing to talk to. “Hello?”

_“Eric..”_

“Paul!! I was..starting the think you didn’t wanna talk to me anymore. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days!”

_“I’m sorry. I..haven’t been home. I..didn’t mean to make you worry..”  
_

“Hey, you sound strange. Are you okay?” 

_“No..as a matter of fact I’m..very far from okay.. I need your help. I’m..at a ‘friend’s’ place right now.. I need you to come get me..”_

Eric was already picking up his jacket and getting ready to leave. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just tell me where you are.” 

Eric never liked driving to the Bronx. But if Paul was there that’s where he was going. Once he found the building he quickly parked, bolted out of his car and ran inside, heading straight for the elevator. It was a long agonizing ride up to the top floor. As soon as the door opened he was half way down the hall looking for the right door. “Paul?!” He kicked the door open and searched frantically. “..in here..” he heard from the bathroom. When he opened the door he could’ve sworn he felt his heart stop. “Oh my god..” He carefully gathered StarChild in his arms and carried him out. “Don’t worry..I’m gonna take care of you..” A few moments of internal debate later he decided to drive back to his place instead of going to a hospital. 

“Just a little bit farther..” Eric said as he helped a semi-conscious StarChild to his door. Absently he reached for the doorknob and turned it, blinking in confusion when the door actually opened. “Huh..guess I forgot to lock it.” Understandable since he was in such a rush to leave. To his relief he wasn’t robbed blind while he was gone. Another miracle. He carried StarChild to his room and laid him down on his bed. He stayed there for a moment, stroking mussed curls and gently kissing bruised skin. Why would anyone want to hurt him like this? He couldn’t understand it..and he wasn’t sure if he should ask. “I’ll be right back..” He was stopped by his hand being grabbed. “Paul? What do you need?” StarChild squeezed his hand as tight as he could. “Need to..talk to you..please stay..” Eric frowned. He really should be getting what he needed to clean and bandage Paul up but..something about the way he looked at him convinced him to stay. He sighed and sat beside him on the bed, not letting go of his hand. “I’m listening..” 

StarChild explained the entire sordid story, sending Eric reeling. He had no idea how he was supposed to react to all of this. He was definitely scared out of his mind. Someone was trying to kill him! All because of his father. He knew his old man was in some kind of trouble but..nothing like this. Was that why he sent him away from home? That definitely explained a hell of a lot. Not everything though. “So..did you only sleep with me so you could kill me..?” StarChild closed his eyes and sighed. A valid question. “At first..yes. From the moment we met at that bar my plan was to seduce and kill you. But..that night we spent together..it was so wonderful..and it felt so real.. I felt that you loved me in the way you made love to me.. No one else has ever made me feel that way.. _..except for Ace..once upon a time.._ ..and I just knew in my heart that I couldn’t kill you. You’re not to blame for your father’s actions. You shouldn’t have to suffer for it.” Eric shook his head. “But _you_ suffered..for me..” 

“I chose to do it..and I’d do it again.” 

“No..I don’t want you to do that. Assassin or not..I found myself caring for you..and being without you for the past few days has been agonizing. Now..to see you like this because of me..it breaks my heart..” 

They shared a deep passionate kiss as their tears flowed freely. 

“Do..you love me, Eric..?”

“I do…so much..” 

“Then we’ll fight this together. No more secrets.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s hot under the collar..but Ace knows how to cool him off~ The true threat makes itself known.

When Ace returned to his office at the casino he found Tommy sitting on his desk waiting for him. Looking _pissed._ He casually strolled in and started pouring a drink for himself. “Hey, Tom-Tom~ Y’want a drink?” Tommy just continued to glare. “C’mon talk to me, baby boy~ I won’t know whatcha want if you don’t tell me.” Before the glass could even touch his lips it was knocked out of his hand and it shattered on the floor. “Don’t you even _think_ about drinking now..” Tommy growled through gritted teeth. “I want you sober for what I have to say. You know don’t you? You know about me beating the shit out of that prissy little skank.” Ace blinked at him nonchalantly. “Geez, language! Or I’m gonna have to wash your mouth out~” 

_**“THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE!!”** _

Tommy’s fist was reared back but he couldn’t bring himself to hit Ace. He could never do that. No matter how much he might want to. So he pulled him close and kissed him instead. When Ace didn’t pull away it ignited a tiny spark of hope deep within him. Maybe..just maybe he had a chance after all. He finally pulled away himself to take a breath, leaving Ace looking dumbfounded. “Oh come on you had to have known how I felt. You can be _that_ dense.” He turned away in an attempt to hide his flushing cheeks. “I was jealous. I was jealous that you were fucking him and not me. So I..” Ace ruffled his hair. “I’m not mad at you for doin’ what you did. Hell, it’s not like I was fuckin’ him cause I loved him. It was all a manipulation game, baby boy. As far as I’m concerned he got what was comin’ to him..even if that part was unplanned~” Tommy looked at him confused. “But..I thought you two..” Ace cackled. “Yeah, we were..but that was a looooong time ago and he did me dirty. I was just returnin’ the favor~” Tommy threw himself back into Ace’s arms, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder. “T-then..I haven’t lost you..because..I don’t know what I would do if–” 

“Well ain’t this fuckin’ touching?” 

Ace froze. He’d recognize that accent anywhere. “Heya, Petey-Cat. To what do I owe the honor of your intimidating presence~?” Tommy started shaking, tightening his grip on Ace’s suit jacket. Intimidating? Downright _menacing_ was more like it! Peter Criss, the notorious Brooklyn Wildcat himself was standing _right there_ , arms crossed and looking mad as hell. He admired Ace for playing it so cool but he was fucking terrified. Wildcat went over to Ace’s bar and poured himself a drink. His three bodyguards stood in front of the door. Obviously nobody was getting in..or out. “Don’t try to get cute, Frehley. You know exactly why I’m here. I don’t appreciate havin’ to come up to this shithole and fix your fuck ups. Y’let it get personal..and when things get personal shit goes wrong.” Ace shrugged. “The opportunity was there and I took it. I mean sure..Paulie’s not gonna kill the kid now..but he’s been put out of commission so somebody competent can do the job. Ya get me?” 

“He makes a good point, babe~” a deep sultry voice said. The tall slender bodyguard with long dark hair sashayed forward, and Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s hips. _Fuck._ That skeezy tramp Paul _wished_ his hips could move like that. The man draped himself over Wildcat’s shoulders without an ounce of fear. Clearly they knew each other intimately. “Let _me_ kill him for you. I’ll be sure to make him suffer. I’ll even bring you a body part as a trophy~” Tommy shuddered. What a sadistic bitch! Wildcat smirked, pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. “This is why you’re my favorite, Vinnie. Take care of it for me, Baby Doll. Y’know I’ll make it worth your while~” Vinnie purred, licking his lips at getting the opportunity to kill again. “The little bastard won’t know what hit him~” Ace whistled as he left. “That’s uh…quite the little killer y’got there, Petey. Daaamn that cute little ass could stop traffic~” Wildcat snorted. “Just remember: you can look but you can’t touch. He’s mine. I’m stayin’ in town until the job’s done this time. So keep this in mind too: you step outta line and I’ll have Bruce and Fox here turn ya both inside out. Capisce?” Wildcat turned on his heel to leave, snapping his fingers for his bodyguards to follow. Tommy released the breath he was holding as soon as they were gone. 

“I…I think I’ll have that drink now..”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild makes a very difficult decision. He and Eric go to the only person he can still trust for help.

Eric still didn’t like this.

“Are you sure about him? I mean _really_ sure?” 

StarChild was silent for a long time which did nothing to boost Eric’s confidence. “Honestly..I’m not sure about anything anymore..” he finally said, running a hand through his curls. “..but he’s the only person left who hasn’t betrayed me. Besides you of course~ I have to try.” He slowly opened the door to his Contractor’s office. “Wait out here? I don’t know how he’ll react if he sees you right now.” Eric sighed. “If you say so. I just wanna go on record and say that I still think this is a bad idea.” He couldn’t blame Eric for feeling that way. In an extremely dangerous situation such as this you shouldn’t trust anyone so freely, even someone you know. He just hoped he could still trust Gene. 

As usual the Demon sat at his desk with barely any light in the room. Sometimes he thought Gene took his ‘I thrive in the dark’ thing a bit too far. Demon stood up as he entered. “I was surprised when you called me, StarChild.” he said, offering his Assassin a seat. “I hadn’t heard from you in a week and a half so I had given you up for dead.” StarChild fell into the chair and sighed. “I _was_ dead. A man named Ace Frehley murdered me…and then a wonderful man named Eric Singer brought me back.” Demon laughed. “You really are ridiculous. You can’t expect to last long in this business with an attitude like that.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m here tonight, Gene. I don’t want to be in this business anymore. I want out. I’m tried of being StarChild. I just want to be Paul Stanley.”

Demon crossed his arms. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying? After all these years together you can’t just leave! I’ve invested too much into you! I made you what you are!”

“Is that all I am to you? An investment? If so that’s all the more reason for me to leave.” Demon’s silence was the only answer he needed. He got up from his chair and turned to leave. “I really thought you were different, Gene. I was so damn naive. I fell for your sweet talk..your promises that you’d make me something special. I broke my boyfriend’s heart and left him a bitter drunken bastard who humiliated me and had me beaten up. Look at me now. Well..I’m sure you can charm someone else into replacing me. That’s what you’re good at after all.” He struggled to fight back his tears as he closed the door behind him. It was actually a relief to also leave StarChild behind in that room. However that feeling faded entirely when he noticed that Eric was gone. 

Paul searched the building in an absolute panic, hoping Eric hadn’t just left. His car was still here though. He saw it through the window. Maybe he had just gone to the bathroom? He didn’t feel comfortable going in to check so he waited outside the door. 5 minutes passed. Then 10. Then 20. Still no Eric. He began to panic again. “W-where is he..?” Looking up he saw a camera in the hallway. He cursed under his breath as he went back to Gene’s office, finding him still standing there with his arms crossed. “Back so soon? I thought you didn’t need me anymore.” Paul rolled his eyes. “Well I do..because I can’t find Eric. I know you have access to all the cameras in this building. I want to see if they caught anything.” Demon shook his head but grabbed a remote from his desk, turning on the wall of monitors behind him. Paul looked up in disbelief. There had to have been at least 30! “Paranoid much?”

“ _Cautious_.”

“Sure let’s go with that.”

Screen after screen showed nothing, making Paul more and more anxious. Demon studied him closely. “You really care about him don’t you?” A slow nod. “Yes..I really do.” He reached out to brush his fingers against Paul’s cheek. “They say..if you really love someone you should let them go..so I suppose my choice is clear.” He sighed as Paul hugged him tightly. “Thank you..thank you so much, Gene. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He smiled and ran his fingers through soft curls. “I think I can see how much–wait a minute..I see something on the garage monitor.” Paul turned his head so fast his hair smacked him in the face. “I see him! Why the hell is he in the garage..and who’s that guy he’s with..?!” Gripped with fear (and a little jealousy), he took off like a shot for the garage. Demon sighed as he called for security. “Still as impulsive as ever..”

Paul couldn’t believe what he saw. He couldn’t believe that someone as sweet as Eric would just up and desert him for another man. Impossible! There had to be some kind of explanation! He heard their voices echoing not too far off and he stopped to look around, hiding behind one of the cars when he spotted them. Something about that guy..his mannerisms, his body language..they screamed that he was hiding something. “I think that takes care of your problem.” Eric said, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Like I said before you should definitely take it to a shop to make sure there are no bigger issues.” The other man gave him a smile that was way too sweet for Paul’s liking. As a matter of fact it was downright fake as hell. “You are such a darling for helping me. I would have been stuck here if it weren’t for you~” He stepped closer and began playing with Eric’s hair. “Why don’t you come back with me to my place and I’ll thank you properly~?” Paul bristled. This bitch had some _balls._ Although..he did still have his set of daggers in his inside pocket. It would be really easy to nail him right in the jugular. Eric laughed nervously. “S-sorry but I..I really should get back. My boyfriend’s..probably worried about me..” This didn’t make the other man back off. He snaked his hands under Eric’s shirt and parted his lips. “I’ll do it right here then. I promise to make it quick~” Eric grabbed the guy’s wrists. “Look..you’re hot and all but I’m pretty sure I told you that I was with someone. So don’t. When somebody says no, they mean it.” 

How dare this asshole _reject_ him! Vinnie’s charming smile quickly turned into a disgusted sneer. He twisted his arms out of Eric’s hold and grabbed the ankh chained around his neck, producing a razor thin wire that wrapped itself around his target’s throat. “That’s fine..if you don’t wanna play nice..we’ll do this the hard way~” The wire cut into Eric’s flesh causing blood to stream down. Such a beautiful sight. “How’s it feel being in death’s loving embrace, little boy~?” Paul was about to intervene when a group of security guards burst through a door, aiming their guns and yelling at the Assassin to release his victim. Paul seized the opportunity, throwing one of his daggers to cut the wire. Vinnie cursed as he lost his balance and crashed to the ground. The guards attempted to take him but he slipped from their grasp and disappeared out the door. After the guards ran off after him, Paul rushed over to Eric and carefully unwrapped the wire. He’d definitely have to thank Gene for that little surprise. “Eric..talk to me. Are you alright..?!” 

Eric just laughed between coughs. Besides the bleeding from his neck he seemed to be fine. “This..is the thanks I get for trying..to be a nice guy..” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter punishes Vinnie for his failure.

Wildcat was in his hotel suite staring out the window with a glass gripped tightly in his hand. He ultimately decided that he would stay in a hotel in Manhattan. He _hated_ the Bronx. The people. The smell. It was a dirty place and he wanted no part of it. He heard the door open and close. “Is that my Vinnie~?” The Assassin walked slowly over to his Boss and wrapped his arms around him. “It is..” He trembled as his thigh was caressed. “So..is it done?” The question only made him tremble more. “N-not..exactly..” The gentle touches immediately stopped. “And what the fuck does _that_ mean?” Wildcat turned to him and glared. 

“Baby, I can explain..I–” 

**“GET OFF ME!!”**

Wildcat’s elbow slammed into his stomach making him fall backwards. He was kicked over and over. Pulled up violently from the floor and punched in the face. Thrown down again and stomped on. “You stupid…fucking… _BITCH!!_ What the fuck are you doin’ here if you didn’t kill him?!” Vinnie whimpered and sobbed, looking up at his Boss with pleading tear-filled eyes. “I…I’m sorry…I got..caught off guard..someone..found out about me and called the cops…they interfered..!” Wildcat rolled his eyes. “All I ask for..is results…and what do you give me? _Shitty fucking excuses!!_ ” He grabbed Vinnie’s neck and started to squeeze. “Now you listen here. It’d be easy as hell for me to replace a painted whore like you. You’re a dime a dozen. Just because I fuck you doesn’t mean I got feelings for you. You don’t mean _shit_ to me. I got no problem leavin’ your ass bleeding in a gutter somewhere. Think about that the next time you try to come back to me with a job half finished.” He finally let go, leaving Vinnie coughing and gasping for air. He went back to the window and picked up his glass. “Now get the fuck outta here. I don’t wanna see your face and I don’t want you in my bed.” 

Vinnie picked himself up from the floor with tears streaming down his face. But he wasn’t crying because of what had just happened. He was crying because his 'Baby' didn’t want him. “I’m sorry…I’m really sorry.. I promise I’ll kill him for you..I will.. I’ll do whatever you want, baby..just..don’t be angry with me anymore.. I just wanna make you happy..I’m nothing without you..” Wildcat looked at him again and smirked.

“That’s right. You’re not.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Eric find out who they’re really dealing with from an unexpected source.

Paul and Eric found themselves in Gene’s office again a few days later after they had received a call from him. ‘They need to come right away,’ he’d said. ‘It was very important,’ he’d said. Yet here they were just.. _sitting_. Paul sighed heavily, growing increasingly impatient. “Is there a point to all this waiting?” It wasn’t like they had other places to be since they were trying to lay low after the attempt on Eric’s life..but still. “Just relax.” Gene said, placing his feet on his desk. “He’ll be here soon. He’s never late.” 

A moment later the door opened. The man who entered the office had the fluffiest mop of hair they’d ever seen. He went over to Gene’s desk and set his briefcase on it. “This is everything you wanted. So far anyway.” Gene nodded. “Good man~ Paul..Eric..this is Fox.” Paul’s eyes widened. “ _THE_ Fox? The spy?” Fox chuckled. “I guess my reputation precedes me~ Demon suspected the ‘client’ was not completely forthcoming about all the details given to him for the Kill Contract. So he contacted me and asked if I could do some deeper digging. Needless to say I think I hit the motherlode here.” Gene quickly read through one of the reports, his frown deepening. Paul’s throat went dry. That was never a good sign. Gene closed the folder and looked straight at Eric. “Does the name Peter Criss mean anything to you?” 

Eric gasped softly. That was a name he never thought he’d hear ever again. What did he have to do with any of this? While his thoughts raced Paul took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “It’s alright. You can tell us. Nothing goes beyond this room.” Eric smiled. How had a man who had tried to kill him only a few weeks ago become such a stabilizing force in his life? Maybe he was just lucky. “I uh…yes..I do know him. Well..knew him I should say. We were close once. After my old man sent me here I decided to stay in Brooklyn..playing in clubs and such. That’s when I met Peter. He was a mentor to me. He taught me nearly everything I know about playing the drums. He was amazing…he was my idol. Then..something changed.. He started partying way too much. It really affected him..the way he played..and it scared me. It tried so hard to help him..but any time I would try he would get pissed at me and accuse me of trying to upstage him. One day..I just couldn’t take it anymore and I left. I continued playing..I got popular..and he disappeared entirely. I tried to find out what had happened to him. I’d heard he got mixed up with the mob but I can’t be sure how much of that is true.” 

“Apparently it’s all true..” Gene said, holding up a photo of Peter’s mug shot.” He’s the Brooklyn Wildcat now. One of the most wanted gangsters in New York.” Eric felt his heart shatter. How had someone he idolized..someone with so much talent fallen so low? Paul pulled him into his arms and held him as he cried. “Then.. _he’s_ the one who wants Eric dead..?” Fox nodded. “I’ve been working undercover as one of his bodyguards.” He pulled out another photo from one of the other folders. “This is who attacked Eric a few days ago. Vinnie Vincent. He’s Criss’ hit man. Currently he’s out of commission. Criss beat him up pretty badly after he failed. But I have no doubt he’ll try again when he’s recovered. His loyalty is..disturbing.” Paul shook his head. “Then the playing card signature on the contract..it was just a ruse to throw us off. Ace is working with him isn’t he..?” Fox grimaced. “I’m afraid so. I’m sorry.” Paul fell silent. He wasn’t really surprised..but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. He and Eric seemed to have much more in common than he ever thought possible. Betrayed by someone they once loved. He held Eric tighter, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. 

“I’ll be your rock if you promise to be mine.”

“Sounds good to me..”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox must go on the defensive when being confronted by a suspicious Bruce before his anxiety gets the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric's birthday is Saturday! =3 So the next few chapters will most likely be focused more on Fox~

Fox always hated giving people terrible news. Even though that was basically 95% of his job. The looks on Eric and Paul’s faces absolutely crushed him. He was just good at hiding it. He left Demon’s office feeling more determined than ever. He made a promise to them that he would stop at nothing to help them resolve this crisis. It gave them a sense of relief which in turn filled much of the emptiness he’d felt after telling them. Now he had to put his mask back on and return to ‘work.’ 

It was nearly dawn by the time Fox returned to the hotel. “Damn New York traffic..” he muttered to himself as he entered the room he shared with Bruce. Speak of the devil.. “Where have you been?” Bruce made no effort to disguise the anger in his voice. He turned to find the other man sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, drumming his fingers against the armrests. Glaring daggers. Fox rolled his eyes. “Why should I have to tell _you?_ ” In a half a second Bruce was out of the chair, had walked across the room and was right in his face. Damn he was _fast_. “Cause you’ve got me thinkin’ that you’re keeping stuff from the Boss..and that wouldn’t be too healthy for you.” Fox glared right back. “Well you’re thinkin’ _wrong_..and you need to get out of my face.” Bruce’s glare grew more intense..if that was even possible. It was..kind of hot. _Wait what?_ Why was he thinking _that?!_ Fox pushed the taller man back with both hands. He was too close. Much too close. He didn’t need his anxiety kicking in while he was on the job. 

_‘Can’t let it show. Can’t let it show. Pull yourself together, idiot. You can’t let it show!’_

Too late. Bruce had already seen him wavering. He was coming close again with a devious smirk on his face. “Lookin’ a little scared there, Foxy..you’re sweatin’. I _know_ you’re hiding something..and I’m gonna get it outta you.” Fox’s defenses were in high gear now. Without thinking he threw a punch. Bruce scoffed in amusement, easily catching his fist and twisting his arm behind his back. “Heh. Nice try..but you should know that you’ll never be faster than me.” Why did he have to be so fucking right? In a panic Fox swung his free arm forward, only to have that one get caught and restrained as well. Bruce laughed. “You’re just not gettin’ it are ya? I got you beat!” Fox continued to struggle until his legs were swept out from under him and Bruce’s weight pinned him to the bed. 

_‘No no no god no..this can’t be happening..!!’_

“Stubborn little vixen..” Bruce twisted Fox’s arms above his head and pinned his wrists together, forcing a knee between his thighs. “Gimme the truth. You’re not a bodyguard at all are ya? You can’t fight. With that pretty face..that big sexy ass..those thick thighs..you’re better suited being the Boss’s bitch~” Fox squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten. Lips on his neck. A hand between his legs. He let out a soft whimper of pleasure before he could stop himself. No, this shouldn’t feel good! Why was his body betraying him like this?! 

_‘Don’t you fucking dare give in now! Don’t let him win! FIGHT BACK!!’_

Something snapped then. Anxiety began to give way to pure anger. “I…I’m.. _nobody’s_ bitch!!” Fox thrust his knee upward directly between Bruce’s legs. **“ASSHOLE!!”** He kicked again and again until he was released, punching the other man hard in the face just for good measure. He got up from the bed and made a bee line for the door. He hissed in pain as he grabbed the doorknob. His knuckles were already starting to bruise but it was totally worth it. “Motherfucker..” he cursed, glaring back at Bruce. “..you shouldn’t just expect a fox to not fight back if you corner it. If you still wanna go to the Boss by all means. I’m sure he’ll get a laugh out of me kicking your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bruce into an asshole and I am sorry.. :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie has fully recovered and is out for Eric’s blood. Fox goes into protection mode..but not for the person he expected.

Fox never had any other problems with Bruce after their confrontation a few nights before, much to his immense relief. The only thing he would get is the occasional dirty look. They sat in their chairs in Wildcat’s hotel suite while he was on the phone threatening someone when Vinnie walked in. Fox was quick to notice the Assassin didn't have the confident swagger he once had. Then again getting your ass kicked by your Boss will do that to anyone. 

The phone was suddenly slammed down making Vinnie flinch. “’Bout fuckin’ time…” Wildcat turned in his chair, his lips set in an angry frown. “You got no idea how seein’ you still disgusts me right now..but I’m willin’ to give you another chance. Your _last_ chance. Kill Singer. Bring me one of his hands. Or both. Don’t matter to me. You fuck up this time, you’re dead. End of story. Y’got that?” When Vinnie dropped to his knees Fox actually felt a pang of sympathy. It never ceased to amaze him how many people would willingly walk on shattered glass just to gain the favor of their abuser. “I promise you, baby..I promise I’ll get him this time. I’ll do everything you ask..” Vinnie said in a shaky voice, wanting so much to touch but not daring to. “I-if I do..w-will you love me again..?” Dark cat-like eyes narrowed. “I dunno what the hell made you think I ever loved you. You look pretty and you spread your legs for me whenever I want. You’re a decoration. A doll for me to fuck. That’s all it’s ever gonna be.” Vinnie nodded, still staring down at the floor. “O-of course..sorry..” Without another word he picked himself up and left. Fox watched closely. The look of absolute terror on the Assassin’s face just about tore him in two. He stood up and approached his ‘Boss’. “With your permission..I wanna tail him. Make sure he does what he’s supposed to do..and if he doesn’t I’ll get him off your back.” Wildcat was silent only a few seconds before he nodded. “Good thinking. You go do that. I’m gettin’ sick and tired of him anyway. He’s too clingy. Get rid of ‘im..and you call me when it’s done.” Fox’s jaw clenched as he nodded back. “I’m on it, Boss.” 

It didn’t take Fox long to pick up the trail. The Assassin was definitely going for the gusto this time. He was following Eric closely. Watching his every move. Tailing him back to his apartment. Paul wasn’t there. He had gone to Demon’s office to discuss private business. It was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. When night fell he followed Vinnie around to the side of the building where he began to climb up to Eric’s open bedroom window. He had to admit he was impressed. The guy was agile as fuck. He waited for Vinnie to climb through before he followed. Thank god it was only the second floor. This climbing shit wasn’t as easy as Vinnie made it look. Fortunately Eric wasn’t in the bedroom. But the door was open which meant he could walk by any time and be caught off guard. Peeking inside he could see the Assassin standing by the doorway with his necklace at the ready. He slipped in silently and took cover behind the bed. He had his weapons on him. It’d be an easy kill from the short distance between them..but could he _really_ bring himself to do it? He shook his head. Death wasn’t the answer here. He took out his tranquilizer gun instead, aimed and shot a dart right into Vinnie’s neck. He was out in seconds.

When Vinnie finally came to he was tied up on the living room couch, with Eric and Fox both watching him. He started to panic. “You!!” he growled at Fox as he struggled. The knots wouldn’t budge an inch. “You…backstabbing _bastard!!_ How dare you betray the Boss!! He-he’ll find out..and then you’ll be dead!!” Fox remained calm. “I might die, sure..but not before you.” Vinnie fell silent. He knew full well what was in store for him now that he’d failed again. He didn’t want to die. Of course he didn’t. But if it was what his Baby wanted.. “Get it over with then. Kill me.” Was he really willing to give up his life so easily for trash like Peter Criss? The very thought saddened and angered Fox all at once. “I don’t know what’s more pathetic..the fact that you’re ready to die just to appease someone who doesn’t give a shit about you or the fact that you’re still convincing yourself that he actually cares about you. You know he doesn’t! He told you so to your face! Whether you want to believe it or not you deserve better!”

**“NO I DON’T!!! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY LIFE!!! DON’T FUCKING PRETEND THAT YOU DO!!!”**

Vinnie buried his face in the mattress as he sobbed. Fox had heard those exact words from others before. He knew what they meant. He went over to the couch and gently rubbed Vinnie’s back. “But you do. You’re talented and you’re beautiful. Your life wasn’t meant to end here. You shouldn’t be collared to the leash of some low life gangster who uses your body just for sex. Let me help you.” 

“How..? How can you help me..?” 

“Trust me. I have connections.” 

Eric handed over a box of tissues. Fox smiled his thanks and took a few, brushing Vinnie’s hair away to wipe the streaky mascara stains off his face. “You’ll be fine now. I’ll make sure of it, okay? Just stick with me. I’ll make absolutely sure he never finds you.” He took out his phone and motioned for them to stay quiet. 

“Boss? Yeah, it’s Fox. He fucked up again just like you suspected he would. He’s dead.” 

Now there was only Bruce to deal with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly considered killing Vinnie off in this chapter but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Baby deserves better~ I may elaborate more on Vinnie's life in a separate story~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly threatening phone call from Wildcat, Ace begins to question their partnership.

“You better start pullin’ your weight in this deal or you an’ your boy toy are gonna be findin’ y’selves at the bottom of the Hudson! I’m done playin’ with you!”

_-CLICK-_

Ace stared at the phone before slowly putting it down. Damn, was Petey-Cat _pissed._ Were things really going that badly? He went to his bar to pour himself a drink. His hands started shaking. The words hit closer to home than he cared to admit. He honestly didn’t care if his own life was threatened. He could just shake that off. But threatening Tommy? That was crossing the fucking line. _Nobody_ was gonna kill his baby boy. 

“Do..you need some help with that..?” 

He jumped at hearing Tommy’s voice beside him. When had he come in? He sighed and handed the bottle and glass over. He was definitely too distracted to not make a mess. Tommy filled the glass and handed it back with a smile. He couldn’t find it in himself to return it. As he downed the glass he felt gentle fingers in his hair. “What’s the matter?” Tommy asked softly. “You only drink like that when something bad has happened.” His baby boy knew him so well. “I don’t wanna worry ya, Tom-Tom..I’m just gettin’ frustrated with all this shit. Petey-Cat’s screamin’ bloody murder cause shit ain’t goin’ his way..and he expects me to take the blame for it.” Tommy shook his head. “I’m gonna be honest..I hate this entire thing. I never wanted you to get involved with him. You offered to help because he was your friend but he hasn’t acted like one. He’s only interested in what he can get out of this. He’s just using you. What kind of friend does that?” 

Ace frowned. It hurt. It hurt worse because Tommy was absolutely right. His eyes started stinging. Fuck, was he crying? Tommy took the glass from his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I won’t let him hurt you again..” Ace held on tighter. “No..it’s _you_ he’s threatening to hurt.” Of course he would. Anything to get his own way. Disgusting. Then again..were they any different? After what they had done to Paul he wasn’t so sure anymore. Regret began rearing its ugly head. “I think we’re drownin’..” Ace finally said after a long silence. “..we need to cut off the stones weighin’ us down.” Tommy was in full agreement, and he was proud of Ace for admitting it himself. “You’re right. And I think the first step is asking forgiveness.” He went over to the desk and picked up the phone. “Do you know how we can reach Paul?” Ace forcefully swallowed the huge dry lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Was he ready to do this? Would Paul even talk to him? He had every right not to. He downed the rest of his drink hoping to find some damn courage. “Yeah..I got his number..” Hell if he knew why he kept it. 

Paul was combing Eric’s hair when his phone rang. He glared in its direction. Eric gabbed his hand when he reached for it. “Let it ring.” He shook his head. “You know I can’t. It could be something important. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before picking up. “Hello?” 

_“Paul. Please don’t hang up. This is Tommy.”_

The phone slipped from his hand and fell onto his lap. Why was _he_ calling? Did Ace tell him to do it? He started shaking. Just when he thought he’d gotten over what they’d done to him.. Eric’s brow furrowed. “Who was it? Paul?” No answer. He picked up the phone with a scowl. “Who is this? What do you want?” Tommy flinched, holding the phone away from his ear. _“Uh..I..just wanted to speak to Paul..”_ Eric didn’t recognize the voice. He just knew it was scaring the hell out of his boyfriend and that pissed him off. “Well he doesn’t wanna talk to you, whoever you are. So leave him alone.” 

_“Don’t hang up!! Paul, please come talk to us! All we’re asking for is a chance!”_

Paul laughed bitterly. “A chance. Why should I even entertain the thought after what both of you did? It’s a little late to say sorry! You weren’t sorry then! You _enjoyed_ hurting me! There’s nothing left for us to say to each other..” When Tommy faltered Ace took the phone from him. “Damn right I enjoyed it. I thought you deserved all that and more after the way you left me. I thought it would make everything better. Y’know what? It didn’t. I’ll probably regret it until the day I die. I want it to stop, Paulie. I want us both to stop hurting. I wanna let it go. I know you want that too. But it’s not gonna happen it we can’t meet each other half way. What do ya say?” 

After a long drawn out silence Paul brought the phone back to his ear again. 

“Alright, Ace. When do you want to meet?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Ace finally put the past behind them.

“Just be careful, Paul. Please. I’m respecting your wish to go alone..but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Paul smiled. Eric was so adorable when he was being overprotective. He couldn’t blame him though, given his and Ace’s track record. He kissed Eric and hugged him tightly. “I promise to be careful. Try not to worry so much. I would hate to see all that pretty blond hair turn prematurely gray~” Eric snorted. “Haha very funny. Smartass~” He playfully swatted his boyfriend on the ass as he turned to leave. “You’re gonna get it when you come back~” Paul cocked an elegantly shaped eyebrow. “I certainly hope so~”

Ace was stressing the fuck out. He wanted nothing more than to drink an entire bottle of scotch. Maybe some whiskey. _NO_ , dammit. This was much too important to be drunk for. Paulie would probably never forgive him. He looked up from his desk when he heard voices outside his door. He was here. Talking to Tommy. Their voices weren’t raised so that was a good sign right? When the door opened he saw Paul holding Tommy and stroking his hair while he sobbed. “I can accept your apology as long as you mean it..and I can tell that you do. That’s all I’ve been wanting.” Tommy shook his head against Paul’s chest. “It was stupid..so stupid. I let my jealously turn me into a violent asshole. I’m not like that, I swear!” Paul knew that he wasn’t. In fact Tommy was one of the sweetest people he’d ever known. In a strange way it was endearing how protective he was over Ace. It wasn’t just shallow need. He genuinely cared. Maybe he was exactly what Ace needed. “So nice to see my babies getting along~” Ace leaned against the doorway with a grin and a glass in his hand. Okay, so he’d caved. He’d poured himself some scotch. But only half a glass. Still that didn’t stop Paul from glaring at it like a disappointed mother. “C’mon Paulie it’s just to help me relax. I haven’t touched anything else all day and you can ask Tommy if you don’t believe me.” Paul sighed. “I’m not here to discuss your drinking habits. We’ve been down that road before. What we need to work out goes deeper than that.” Tommy quietly excused himself and closed the door behind him. He only hoped it wouldn’t come to blows between them. 

“I think I should start.” Paul said, taking the chair while Ace sat on his desk. Somehow it gave him a bit of comfort that Ace decided to stay close to him. “First of all I…let’s be honest here..I was a dirty bitch for doing what I did. I hurt you..I cheated on you..I lied to you..when all you tried to do was love me. I don’t think I can ever apologize enough. I did love you, Ace…but I..allowed myself to stray away from you in favor of someone who told me what I wanted to hear just to use me. I was weak. I don’t expect forgiveness..but you wanted the truth from me..so there it is.” Ace was silent for a long time. Looking down at his hand he stared at the ring Paul at given him. It had been specially made in the shape of his name. Even after they had split he’d never taken it off. “You..kept it..?” he heard Paul ask, shaking him from his thoughts. “Dunno why you’d think I wouldn’t.” he said, twisting the ring back and forth on his finger. “This meant a lot to me..you usin’ all your hard earned money just to get a ring made for me. It’s special. Not gonna lie..there was a large part of me that just wanted to get back at you..but a much larger part..wanted us to get back together. When you told me you’d fallen for that Eric kid I was pissed. It felt like you were leavin’ me again. In my mind that was perfect justification for hurting you. I was weak too..I let Petey-Cat convince me that was the right thing to do. I thought he was just bein’ a friend. He was usin’ me too..but I couldn’t see it until Tommy convinced me.” Paul forced out a laugh. “I guess we’re both good at being manipulated aren’t we?” 

“Looks that way.” 

“I don’t know about you but I want it to stop.” 

“Oh I’m right there with ya, Paulie.” 

“I’m happy to hear that~” 

Paul gets up from the chair and moves toward Ace with a smile. It had been such a long time since they’d been nothing but indifferent to each other it was difficult not to feel awkward. At least for him. Ace on the other hand got off his desk and pulled him into a tight hug. “Despite everything else..it felt so good bein’ with you again..I still love you, Paulie..I’m never gonna stop lovin’ you. Stay with me tonight, please..we’ll talk more..we’ll..” As much as he probably should have, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. They were both in very vulnerable places right now. They needed each other. Of course limits still needed to be set. They had Tommy and Eric to consider. 

“Of course I will, Ace..but I can’t promise anything more than talking..at least for now~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the many times I wish art imitated life. I just want Paul and Ace to make up. I really do..


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric attempts to reconcile with his mentor. An act of hopefulness or desperation..? Maybe both..

While Paul was gone Eric decided to take matters into his own hands. He was getting tired of sitting around and waiting for things to happen. Taking a chance he decided to go back to the club he used to play for in Brooklyn. It actually felt good to step foot in there again. Kind of like coming home. He sat at the bar and looked around. The sense of nostalgia was high. The bar looked the same. The stage looked the same. Hell, the place even _smelled_ the same. He didn’t even hear the bartender come up until he spoke.

“What can I get ya–Eric? Eric Singer is that you?” 

That voice was familiar.

“Mark? I can’t believe it! You’re still here?”

“Damn right I am. Can’t see myself anywhere else honestly. Never thought I’d see you back here! How ya doing, Little Cat?” 

Eric flinched. That was the nickname everyone at the club called him while he was learning drums from Peter. Hearing it still stung. “Please, Mark..just Eric is fine. I’m not Peter’s little protege anymore.” Mark nodded. “I gotcha. Can I get you anything?” Eric took out his wallet and placed some money on the counter. “A beer would be great, thanks~”

Wildcat was cleaning his gun when his phone rang. He let it ring twice before picking it up in a huff. **“What?”**

_“The kid you want is here at the club. If you wanna take him out now’s your chance.”_

“Good work. Keep him there or you’ll be gettin’ a bullet in your head as a going away present.” He hung up and put his gun in his holster. It was definitely a good decision to keep a lookout at the old place. “If you want a job done right..” He left his suite, pulling on his suit jacket. “Bruce!! Fox!! Get out here!!” His bodyguards were out of their room immediately. They knew their Boss couldn’t stand repeating himself. “We’re goin’ to the Brooklyn club, boys. The little prick’s been spotted. Let’s go before we catch traffic.” Fox cursed under his breath before following. Time for damage control mode. 

Two glasses of beer later Eric was feeling a little more relaxed. He wondered if the club owner would let him play once for old time’s sake. Worth a shot right? He motioned to Mark to come back to the bar. “Say, you haven’t seen the owner of this place have ya? Think they’d let me get up on stage?” Mark shrugged. “I don’t see why not but the owner hasn’t been in here lately. Off doing his own business I guess.” Disappointment was evident in Eric’s expression. His hands were itching to play again..but if he didn’t have the club owner’s permission it wasn’t gonna happen. “You know what? I’ll wait. Maybe a miracle will happen and he’ll actually show up tonight.” Mark patted his shoulder. “Good luck to ya then! If I see him before you I’ll let you know!” He was cool with that. He smiled and went to grab a seat in the lounge. The chairs were comfier there anyway. For the next hour he sat there gazing at the drum set on the stage. That one was much bigger than the one he used to play on. Shinier too. Must be brand new. He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. “Hey sorry to scare ya!” Mark said, laughing. “But you’re in luck! The owner just came in! I told him you wanted to talk to him!” Eric’s face lit up. “You’re the best, Mark! Seeya from the stage!” Unable to contain his excitement he made a beeline for the front entrance..only to come face to face with his old mentor.

Eric stood frozen to the spot by Wildcat’s cold steely glare. “Fancy meetin’ you here. Let’s take this someplace more private shall we?” Bruce grabbed his shoulders and shoved him forward. “Don’t even think about makin’ a run for it either. I won’t hesitate to put a bullet right into the back of your fuckin’ skull.” He could feel panic starting to set in. How could he get himself into a situation like this? How was he supposed to know that Peter owned the club?! Fox came up beside him and leaned close to his ear. “Stay calm, okay? I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” That was Fox’s voice! He glanced over at him and sighed. He’d completely forgotten about Fox’s ‘undercover’ job. That brought at least a little peace to his mind. “Bring him into my office.” he heard his mentor’s voice say, stumbling forward and falling onto the floor as Bruce pushed him through a doorway. “Stay outside, boys. Make sure nobody disturbs us.” The echo of the door slamming behind them made him tremble. “Nowhere to run now, you little shit. Nobody to protect you.” Wildcat circled him like a predator. “This time it’s just you..me..” He felt a gun barrel being pushed against the back of his head. “…and _this._ ”

“Peter…please don’t do this.. What have I ever done to you besides try to care for you..?”

“Don’t gimme that ‘caring’ shit!! You ruined me!!”

**“NO!! YOU RUINED YOURSELF!!”**

Eric turned to face Wildcat with an angry tear-filled glare. “You have nobody to blame but yourself for the way you are! I told you…I tried to warn you about what would happen if you went down this path..now look at you!! Gangster trash!! Do you know how much this hurts me?! You took me in…treated me like a son..I wouldn’t be as good as I am on the drums if it weren’t for you..and now you’re here…pointing a gun at _me_. Blaming _me_ for your own failures. You know this isn’t right, Peter..just…just let it go and let me help you like I wanted to all those years ago.. Please…I’m begging you..” He could see Wildcat’s hand shake as he attempted to keep a tight grip on the gun, but his finger kept moving towards the trigger. He looked up to see his mentor shaking his head. 

“There’s no domestication for this Cat..he’s way too feral..” 

He aimed the gun at Eric’s face and fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is dying in this series..so don't worry~ ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbroken Eric has to make some tough decisions.

The next few moments were a complete blur to Eric. His memory was like a series of snapshots. 

The gun had fired. He remembered the noise. But he had no injuries. There was just a smoking hole next to his head. Next thing he knew Peter was face down on the floor next to him. 

“What the–?” 

“No time to talk let’s go!!”

Fox picked him up from the floor and pulled him out of the room, passing Bruce’s unconscious body as they ran down the stairs. Shit, what had he done to them? Once they were outside Fox helped him into a black limo out in front of the building and sped off. Clearly this had been planned out. “Mission accomplished..!” Fox said breathlessly to the shadowy figure sitting beside him. Eric narrowed his eyes. “Gene..is that you..?” Dark eyes that were uniquely Gene’s focused on him.

“Who else were you expecting?” 

Eric let out a small laugh. “Of course. I should’ve known only you would plan something this crazy. But..you saved my life..so thank you..both of you.” Fox smiled. “It’s what I do~ I’m glad I could get you out of there.” Soon after the initial adrenaline rush wore off Eric grew despondent again. “You guys have got to help me. There’s gotta be _some_ way I can get through to him! You didn’t see what I saw..the look on his face..I know he didn’t want to kill me! What he said.. ‘there’s no domestication for this Cat’..he’s convinced there’s no hope for him..but I know that’s not true! He can change..I know he can..” Gene and Fox glanced at each other. “Eric..I know that _you_ believe that..” Fox said, his voice calm and even. “..the problem is _he_ doesn’t believe it. Even if you managed to get through to him at least a little tonight he’s still a threat to you. We can’t let you put yourself in danger again on the off chance that he _might_ not try to kill you. Paul would never forgive us.” Paul. He hadn’t thought about how Paul would feel about all of this. How could he not do that? He sighed heavily and leaned back against the seat. “I have to talk to him..” 

Once they were back at Eric’s place he noticed that Paul’s keys were still gone. “I…guess he’s still with Ace..” He was disappointed. And a little hurt. He knew that Paul would never betray him..but Ace was a different story. He went to his phone. Fortunately Paul had left Ace’s number next to it just in case anything happened. He sat down and dialed. The line only rang once before it was picked up. 

“Yo, this is Ace talk to me!” 

“Ace..? This is Eric. Can I…talk to Paul please..?” 

“Ohhh sure, kid! Just a sec.. Hey Paulie your baby’s callin’~!” 

“Eric?” Paul took the phone with a smile. “Hiiii, Pussy-Cat what’s going on~?” 

Eric’s cheeks flushed. Sure, that nickname was cute but it was still so embarrassing when he said it in front of other people! He could hear Ace’s cackling in the background, making him blush even more. “Ah…Paul..babe..this is kind of important..please stop embarrassing me~” Paul giggled. “Okay okay I’ll be serious~ I’m soooorry I’m a little tipsy~” So that’s why Paul hadn’t come home. “It’s okay. If you could just go someplace where we can talk in private..” 

“Sure, baby~ Aaaaaace I’m using the phone in your bedroom! Hang this one up when I tell you?” 

“No problem, Paulie~!”

Paul went down the hall into Ace’s room and picked up the phone on the nightstand. “Got it! You can hang up now! What’s going on, Eric? Talk to me.” He stretched himself out on the bed with his legs crossed. Eric took a few deep breaths. “I..went to the old club tonight..and I ran into Peter there..” 

“ _WHAT?!_ Are you alright?! Do you need me to come back?!” 

“I mean..I would like you here but..” 

“Don’t say another word. I’ll be right there, baby.” He quickly hung up and dashed out of the room. “I’m sorry, Ace but something’s come up and I can’t stay.” Ace frowned at the panic in his voice. “Everything alright? You good to drive? Want me to call you a taxi?” Paul shook his head as he pulled on his jacket. “Normally I’d say yes but I don’t really want to wait for one. Eric needs me right now. I’m fine, promise. That phone call was pretty damn sobering.” As much as Ace wanted to protest he knew there was no changing Paul’s mind at this point. He sighed and kissed his cheek. “Just be careful, hah?” Paul smiled, bringing Ace close again to kiss his lips. “I will be. Call you tomorrow~” 

Eric kept himself occupied talking with Gene and Fox until Paul came back. Once he heard the door open he ran into the kitchen to give his boyfriend a tight hug. “I’ll yell at you for driving later..I’m just happy you’re here..” Paul laughed softly, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. “I swear I’ll never do that again..I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” They go back into the living room and sit on the couch together with their arms around each other. “Shall we get down to business then?” Gene sat in the chair across from them with his legs crossed. Eric’s story had Paul shaking by the end. He couldn’t believe how close the man he loved had come to death. He went over to Fox and hugged him tightly. “Thank you…thank you so much..! If you hadn’t been there..” Fox happily reciprocated. “I was glad to do it. Of course now..my position has been compromised. I can’t go back.” Gene shook his head. “I think we’ve gotten all we’re going to get from that little charade. We know what we’re dealing with. The question is what are we going to solve this little dilemma?” Eric stared down at the floor. “I know you all will think I’m crazy..but I still think I can get through to him. I just..need another chance to–”

“Eric.. **no.** ” Paul interrupted with a stern voice. “How can you think that? He almost shot you in the head tonight! Why do you want to give him another chance?!” Eric looked up at him and stroked his cheek. “You tried to kill me too and I gave you another chance. Look at us now.” Paul went silent.. As insane as it was..Eric did have a point. “If you’re really serious about going through with this you’ll need the right backup.” Gene said, tenting his fingers in a position Paul knew all too well. “We’ll need to cover all of our bases here. I have some thoughts on that if you’re willing to listen.” 

Eric agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the end might be coming soon. I'm trying to see if I can top this off at 20 chapters but we'll just have to see how it goes!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric’s not ready to give up on a reconnection just yet. But this time he’s better prepared.

Eric knew he’d be protected. Gene was absolutely meticulous in every detail. He really wished knowing all this kept his heart from trying to burst from his chest. He looked around the hotel’s lobby and spotted Bruce sitting at the bar downing a glass of whatever alcohol that was like it was water. He couldn’t possibly be armed. There were too many witnesses. He said a small prayer before heading over. “Hey. You work for Peter right?” he asked bluntly, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. Bruce looked at him without even turning his head. “The fuck do you want?” 

“I want to talk to Peter.” 

Bruce scoffed. “He doesn’t wanna see you. Fuck off.” 

“I don’t think you want me causing a scene here. I’m not leaving until I see him.” 

“Jesus. You want a fucking bullet in your head that badly? Who am I to deny you? Follow me and don’t try any funny shit. I can break your neck before you can even blink.”

When the elevator doors opened Eric found himself growing hesitant. He stumbled forward when Bruce shoved him out. “What’s wrong? You were actin’ like such a big man downstairs.” They were halfway down the hall when the suite doors flew open. Eric recognized that look. Peter was _livid_. “Boss? What’s wro–?” He barely finished his sentence before he was punched in the face. “You fuckin’ asshole!! What the hell do I pay you for?!” Eric looked inside the room and gasped. There were several holes in the window. Definitely from bullets. “I…I came here just in time..” Peter turned to him with narrowed eyes. “What d’ya mean by that? You know about this? You better not be bullshittin’ me!!” Eric swallowed hard. He was trying not to let his former mentor’s cold stare turn him to jelly.. _really really_ trying. “I-it was that Fox person..he was really..a spy all along.. He..wanted to get close to you so he could take you out..”

“And just how to _you_ know about this?” 

“H-he was the one who saved me from you. He..tried to kill you but I stopped him..” 

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Why do you think?!”

Bruce rubbed his sore jaw. “I fuckin’ knew it. I _knew_ he was dirty. I shoulda killed him the night I confronted him.. Dirty vixen bitch..” Peter rolled his eyes. “I wonder why I keep you around sometimes. Why is everybody around me so fuckin’ incompetent?!” Eric took a few steps closer. “I’ll tell you why. Because you’re not around the right people. Let me help you. I can get you away from all of this..but you have to trust me.” Peter shook his head. “I..just don’t get you..after all I did…why..?” He stiffened as Eric hugged him. “Because this isn’t how your life was supposed to go. We’re supposed to be famous together, traveling the world, entertaining with our music. We were the Untamed Cats, remember?” 

“Y-yeah…I sure do remember..” 

“We can still chase that dream..it’s not too late! It’s never too late!” 

“I..” Peter looked at Bruce who shrugged. “I work for you, Boss. I go where you go. If you wanna get the hell outta Dodge I’ll help you pack.” Eric chuckled. That’s the smartest thing he’s said this entire time. Peter sighed. “Tell me what you got planned and I’ll think about it.” 

Peter was still hesitant as Eric led him to Gene’s office. “I’m still not sure about this. When you’re in it deep like me you don’t trust a lot of people.” Eric squeezed his hand. “Well _I_ trust him. Isn’t that enough for now?” It was going to have to be he guessed. Eric opened the door and went right in. As usual the place was barely lit and Gene was sitting at his desk waiting..but this time a tall gorgeous woman was standing next to him. “Gentlemen..sit down.” he said, presenting his empty chairs to his guests. “This is Elegance. She’s going to be helping with the ‘arrangements’.” Peter raised an eyebrow at them. “What kind of arrangements are we talkin’ about? I want everything explained so I know what’s goin’ on here.” Elegance flipped her long silky hair back behind her shoulder. “It’s very simple, Mr. Criss. We’re going to make the Brooklyn Wildcat ‘disappear.’” Peter laughed. “You serious?! Yeah, good luck with that, honey! I don’t think you know what kind of rep I got around here!” 

“That’s exactly why Gene hired me. Because I can get the job done.” 

“Okay..y’got me intrigued. I wanna see what you can do.” 

Eric wanted to soar through the roof. 

Maybe this was actually going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bruce is getting hit a lot in this story. I promise it'll get better for him. ;.;


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Peter and Paul prepare to start their new lives.

Elegance truly was as good as her word. A few days later reports about the Brooklyn Wildcat’s ‘death’ were all over the news and in the papers. Everything was so thorough Eric even started to believe it himself. Now it was time to say goodbye to New York. He and Paul had packed up what little things they wanted to take with them in boxes ready to put into the trunk Eric’s car. “Before we leave..” Paul said as he taped up his last box. “..there’s some people I’d like to say goodbye to. If you don’t mind..” Eric smiled. “Sure, babe. Just..try not to stay out too late? I wanna leave tonight.” Paul nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “I promise, Pussy-Cat~” Grabbing his keys he laughed, leaving a flustered blushing boyfriend behind.

Paul hesitated slightly before knocking on Ace’s door. He never knew what that man’s schedule was like so he was never sure if he’d be home or not. He knocked again a little harder. “Alright I’m comin’ already!!” he heard Ace yell faintly. Paul couldn’t help but smirk when the door opened. Ace looked completely disheveled with his shirt half undone, random strands of hair shooting out every which way and _very_ noticeable love bites on his neck and part of his chest. “Ohhh..hey, Paulie~ Wasn’t expectin’ ya!” 

“Obviously~ Am I _interrupting~?”_

“Ahhh..kinda…not gonna lie..” 

“Oh..I’m sorry. I won’t keep you then. I..just wanted to say goodbye.” Ace frowned. “G’bye? You goin’ somewhere?” Paul nodded slowly. “I’m sure you heard the news. Eric and I have decided to leave New York.” Ace sighed and looked down at the floor. “Yeah it’s uh..too bad about Petey-Cat. I’ll miss the bastard. I just..wish I coulda said goodbye properly..” Paul fidgeted with his hair. “That’s..another reason why I came. I..want you to know that Peter is okay..he just can’t live the life that he’d been living anymore. He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry..and he’ll contact you as soon as he’s able to.” 

“Wait..he’s still alive..?”

“Yes..just in hiding. We’re taking him away from here.” 

“Well..fuck me..” Ace ran a hand through his messy hair, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. “..t-that’s good, Paulie..that’s good. Take care of him for me will ya? And tell him..apology accepted.” Paul smiled. “Don’t you worry..I will~” Tommy then peeked out from the hallway entrance with the cutest pout on his face. “Aaaaaace when are you coming back to be–oh. Hi, Paul..”

“Hellooooo Tommy~” 

Ace had the biggest grin on his face. “I won’t be too much longer, Baby boy~ Keep them sheets nice an’ warm for me~” Tommy blushed and nodded. “O-okay..sorry..” He waved again before ducking back. Paul laughed. “He is so adorable~ I’m happy for you two..and I’m gonna miss you so much.” Ace pulled him close and kissed him. “Gonna miss you too, Paulie~ Call me when you get to wherever you’re goin’ hah? Lemme know you got there safely.” He hugged Ace tightly. “I promise you I will. Take care of yourselves will you? I don’t wanna have to come back here and shake my finger at you~” Ace cackled. “Get on outta here ya bitch! Love ya!” 

“Love you too, Acey~” Paul blew him a kiss as he went back to the elevator. 

When Paul returned he spotted a familiar looking black limo parked in front of the building. It didn’t surprise him that Gene was there early. Elegance welcomed him with a smile when he walked up to the door. “You’re just in time~ Genie and I were just bringing over the essentials.” He raised an eyebrow. ‘Genie?’ Well they’d certainly gotten close quickly hadn’t they? They went into the kitchen where Gene was discussing things with Eric. “Don’t worry about your belongings. I’ll have them shipped over to your new place. Everything is prepared according to the details you and Peter specified. Your plane tickets are ready..you just need to pick them up at Kennedy. There’s a car ready for you at your destination. Your identities are ready and your jobs have been secured. The rest is up to you.” Even though Paul had been working with Gene for a few years he was still amazed at his ability to cover every base imaginable. He took Gene’s arm and pressed his cheek against his shoulder. “I know we’ll probably stay in contact but..I’m going to miss seeing you work. You won’t forget me will you?” Gene laughed. “I don’t see how that’s even possible~ When things are more stable for you I can even come to visit if you like.” 

“I would like. Very much~” 

“You’ll be alright now. You’ll have what you wanted.”

“Thanks to you..as usual~” He kissed Gene’s cheek. “I’ll be seeing you around, Demon~” Eric placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You ready to get going, babe? We still have to pick Peter up.” 

“Y-yeah..I’m ready..” 

Elegance hugged them both. “You’ll do fine~ If anything goes wrong, which we doubt, we’ll contact you immediately. In the meantime just lay low for a while when you get to where you're staying. I’m sure you’ve both had plenty of practice. Fox will meet up with you when you make contact with Mr. Criss. Good luck to both of you and safe travels~” They all waved to each other one last time before going their separate ways. 

Bruce offered Peter a place to stay until he left the city. With his belongings already taken care of all that was left to do was make a change to his appearance. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. “So long..” he said, opening the boxes of hair color. In the living room Bruce was strumming random notes on his guitar when he heard a knock at his door. Couldn’t be them. It was too early. He looked through the peephole and spotted a familiar mass of fluffy hair. “Son of a bitch..” he mused, opening the door. “Well look who’s come to see me. Must be my lucky night~” Fox chuckled and shook his head as he was let inside. “Don’t flatter yourself, big man. You know who I’m here for.” Bruce set his guitar down on the couch. “He’s in the bathroom, little Vixen so you’re stuck with me for now. I was told about all the shit that went on. I really should be pissed at you for layin’ me out. Not once but _twice._ But..I gotta admit it was pretty hot~”

“You think being beat up by me is hot?” 

“I think _you’re_ hot~” 

“You have peculiar tastes.” 

Bruce settled his hands on the spy’s hips and pulled him closer. “What’s peculiar about it? We’ve got no reason to be at each other’s throats now, right?” Fox shrugged. “No..I suppose we don’t. But if you know about me then you know what I do. Relationships aren’t exactly a high priority in my line of work.” Bruce laughed. “Hey, I’m not expectin’ moonlight and blushes. Maybe just..gettin’ together once in a while and havin’ a good time~” Fox moved his head in a way that made his fluffy curls bounce. “I..I can’t promise anything but..maybe I will stop by sometime if the mood strikes me~” He shuddered slightly, feeling Bruce’s hands move lower and squeeze his ass. “Then I can only hope that mood strikes often~” Another knock on the door interrupted them. “Must be them..” Bruce sighed and went to the door to let Paul and Eric in. “Welcome to my humble abode, gentlemen. Grab a seat and make yourselves comfortable. The Boss is probably gonna be in the bathroom for a while.” Eric waved to Fox as he wandered over to the couch. “Hey this guitar is nice! Is this a Les Paul?” Bruce sat down next to him as his prized possession was admired. “Yeah it is. You know about guitars?” Eric nodded. “More about drums but yeah! I’ve been around music all my life. If I see a beautiful piece I gotta fawn over it~” While they talked music Paul watched them with a smile. “They’re cute aren’t they~?” Fox found himself blushing. “After all that’s happened between Bruce and I..would I be crazy if I said yes?” Paul patted his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with finding love where you least expect it~”

Peter came out of the bathroom a couple of hours later, sporting a newly colored, slightly damp mane of black hair. “That took longer than I wanted it to..but how’s it look?” Eric nodded in approval. “Black hair looks good on you! Heck, I might try it myself sometime~” Paul gasped. " **ERIC SINGER!** If you _ever_ cut or dye all of that beautiful hair I will leave you!” 

“Babe, you wouldn’t!” 

“Don’t test me!” 

“Ugh babe you hurt me!” 

Peter covered his laughter. “When you two lovebirds are done squawkin’ I’d like to get the hell outta here. Sure you don’t wanna come, Bruce?” Bruce shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, Boss but I’ve got some personal stuff that needs handling before I go traipsing off anywhere. When you can..lemme know where you are and I’ll come see ya. Maybe we’ll be workin’ together again in the future.” Peter nodded and shook his hand. “You got a deal~” After they said their goodbyes Peter, Eric and Paul got into Eric’s car and headed for the airport. Once they were on the highway Paul rolled down the window. “Farewell, StarChild..” he said, taking his poison lipstick out of his inside pocket and tossing it away for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, guys! I'm sad this is ending.. ;.;


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While settling into their new jobs, Peter encounters a familiar face from his past, while Eric gives Paul a wonderful surprise~

Out of all the possible places for them to end up, Peter never dreamed getting away from his former turbulent life was what it would take to finally bring him to Vegas. It was everything he’d always hoped it would be. Big. Flashy. Loud. His holy land. It still amazed him that Eric remembered. The two-floor townhouse they lived in was only a few miles away from the bright lights of the Strip (Mostly to make the commute to work easier. Gene had a head for practicality after all). He found himself looking out the window every night with an excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time. Tomorrow he and Eric would be starting their new jobs. 

One floor below Eric and Paul were settling into bed. Eric was still wearing a huge smile as he cuddled his boyfriend. “Did you see the look on Peter’s face? I hadn’t seen him look like that in _years._ It was just like the good old days~” Paul lazily stroked his boyfriend’s hair. “It makes me happy to see you happy, baby~ You excited to be playing again?” Eric sighed happily. “I can’t tell you how happy I am~ I’m not just playing alone, I’m playing with Peter! I…I think I’m gonna cry..” 

“Awww, baby you _are_ crying~” 

“I’m emotional! Hold me!” 

Paul laughed and held his boyfriend close, kissing his cheek and his lips. “Don’t lose it completely before you even start..I haven’t had a chance to watch you and yell ‘that’s my baby’~” Turning off the lights he stroked Eric’s chin to calm him, drifting off to sleep to the gentle sounds of his purrs. 

In the morning Eric sat in front of the vanity mirror while Paul brushed and pinned up his hair. “I dunno how I feel about wearing a wig..” Paul huffed. “I will _not_ have you doing terrible things to your gorgeous golden mane, baby. Besides..you can just think of it as part of your costume~” 

“Well..yeah I guess that works for me~” 

“I hoped you’d say that~” Paul took out the wig from its box and placed it on Eric’s head, adjusting it until it fit just right. “That feel okay? Not too tight?” Eric studied his reflection. He never thought shorter black hair would fit him so well. “It feels just fine, babe. Thanks~” Paul took a few steps back to admire his boyfriend from afar. “Nobody will ever be able to tell that’s not your real hair. I am _good~_ ” Eric grinned, grabbing his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him closer for a kiss. “You’re better than good, babe..you’re incredible~” He glanced up at the clock. “Oh shit we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave right now! Sorry to kiss and run! Seeya tonight!” He grabbed his keys, giving Paul one last kiss before rushing out the door…and nearly running into Peter. “‘Bout time y’got the lead out your ass! We gotta go!” 

“I know..my fault..” 

“Have a good day, you two~” 

Peter’s eyes went wide as they turned onto the Strip. “Holy shit…everything is so much bigger than I imagined as a kid. There’s a wild energy in this place that you can _feel_ as soon as you enter. I’m _here._ I’m workin’ _here._ If this is a dream I don’t ever wanna wake up.” Eric smiled. “Even if it is a dream I’m glad we’re sharing it~” 

“Me too, Little Cat~” 

‘Little Cat’. Hearing that nickname no longer hurt. And hearing Peter say it now gave Eric the most joy he’d felt since he met Paul. As they pulled into the hotel’s garage Peter caught sight of a _very_ familiar statue. “W-what is this..? Where are we..?” Eric couldn’t keep himself from smiling any longer. “This is where we’re working now! The New York, New York! Thought I’d keep it a secret as a surprise~ You like?” Peter could only nod his head in stunned silence. “It’s like..being home away from home. You had this all planned out from the beginning didn’t ya?” 

“Guilty as charged~”

“Bet your ass I got some words. But later cause we gotta get in there!” 

After finally finding a parking space they booked it into the hotel in search of the Event Coordinator. A half an hour of getting totally lost later they managed to find her. “Excuse us!!” Eric yelled, completely out of breath. “Really sorry..ahh..we’re uh…Eric Mensinger and George Criscuola..we..applied for the stage show positions..?” The Coordinator huffed and them with her hands on her hips. “It’s about time you got here..I was about to mark you down as no-shows! Dressing rooms are this way! You got 15 minutes to get ready! Rehearsal’s in 20 and don’t worry about the makeup we’ll figure that out later!” Eric and Peter glanced at each other. So much for a no-pressure job. Once they were shown to their room they got to work picking out costumes. “Oh I like these~” Eric said, taking two that he favored off the rack. Here ya go..Panther~” Peter looked his costume over with amusement. “Panther eh? And what are you gonna be?” Eric grinned, holding up his shredded and spotted costume. “I’m Jaguar~”

“The Untamed Cats are loose again~” 

Rehearsals went better than they expected. They were even applauded for their skills with their drum sets. Peter felt re-energized and Eric was just plain overjoyed. He knew his mentor hadn’t lost it completely. With their jobs secured they went back to their dressing room to change and celebrate with a drink. A feeling nagged at Eric that something wasn’t right. “I..didn’t leave the door open..did you..?” Peter shook his head. “I’ll check it out.” He pushed the door open slowly. Whoever was inside had their back turned to him, but he’d recognize those curves from fifty feet away. 

“It really is a small world isn’t it..?”

“Vinnie..” 

“Even with a different hair color I recognized you.” Vinnie turned to him, his face an impassive mask. “I like to visit the other hotels to watch the rehearsals for their new shows. I couldn’t believe it was you. I had to see for myself.” Peter nodded the all-clear to Eric and closed the door. They needed some time alone. “I’d ask how you got back here but I think I already know the answer. Are you..stayin’ here too?” Vinnie nodded. “I work at the Luxor. Quite a ways from here but something compelled me to come.” 

“God knows why after all the shit I did to ya.” 

“If you actually believe that what you did was wrong, you’ve already taken the first steps to changing.” Vinnie took a few steps closer. “For a long time I believed you were perfect. That your abuse was love. When you hurt me..I thought I deserved it. I was convinced I couldn’t do better. It takes an even longer time to see reality for what it truly is after your blinders are taken off.” Peter sighed deeply. “Can’t disagree there..” 

“I never thought I’d hear you say those words. You really have changed~” 

Peter sat in his chair at stared at himself in the mirror. “For a long time I kept tellin’ myself there was worth to what I did. I was takin’ my revenge out on the world for the shit I’d done to myself. I used people. I killed em. I stole. I cheated. And I didn’t give a damn about the consequences cause I thought I couldn’t be touched.” He pointed to the door. “That kid out there..he was the only one who saw through it all. He chased after me..he begged me to let him help me..even though I’d been tryin’ to kill him. If that’s not a fuckin’ wake up call I dunno what is.” Vinnie sat in the chair beside him. “Call me crazy but..in some strange way..maybe we were meant to meet again like this. Just to..show each other how much we’ve grown..” He reached out to touch Peter’s hair. “I want to try again with you. Even after everything…I thought my feelings for you would disappear..but seeing you again now just brought them all rushing back like a tidal wave. Let’s…let’s give ourselves a chance to love each other the right way..” At that moment Peter couldn’t find the words to reply. He just pulled Vinnie into a tight embrace. “You’re a fuckin’ jewel, Baby Doll and you deserve to be treated like one. If you really think I’m worth it then all I can give you is my word that I won’t fuck it up this time.” Vinnie nuzzled his neck. “Come see me at the Luxor tonight~ Room 1135.” When the door opened again Eric jerked his head up. Seeing Vinnie nod to him and leave he went inside. “Peter? Everything okay?” Peter was quiet for a while before he answered. “Hm? Oh yeah, fine. Just had to repair some bridges. Let’s get out of this stuff and get outta here huh? I wanna go home and freshen up for later.” Eric smirked. “Ohhhhh I see~” Peter sighed, already picturing the relentless teasing he’d have to put up with on the drive back home. 

“Welcome home boys~!” Paul hugged them as soon as they walked in the door. “I hope you’re both hungry cause I ordered pizza!” Eric smiled and pulled his boyfriend close for a kiss. “Mm..you’re so thoughtful, babe. I’m starving~ Peter however..he’s got a date~” Paul’s eyes lit up. “You don’t say~?” They heard Peter stomp up the stairs in a huff. “Dammit Eric don’t make me smack your Little Cat ass!!” After hearing the door slam they burst into laughter. Kicking their own door closed, Eric ripped off his wig and tossed it onto the couch. “Ugggggh freedom!! I dunno how people can wear these things all the time..especially if they still have hair! They make your head sweat..and itch!” Paul helped him pull out the ridiculous amount of hairpins he’d used earlier that morning. “Poor baby~ Why don’t we eat..and then we can take a niiiice cool shower~?” Eric nodded eagerly. “Ohhhh babe that sounds goooood~ Let’s get into that pizza then cause I want in that shower like.. _hours ago._ ” While they had dinner Peter let himself in, dressed in a crisp white button up shirt with pinstriped slacks and vest, complete with his favorite black leather shoes. Paul had to do a double take. “Ohhhh my, baby..I didn’t know your Big Cat cleaned up so nicely~ Maybe I should have him take me out sometime~” Peter chuckled. “Sure why not? With you an’ Vinnie on my arms lookin’ pretty I’d be the envy of Vegas~” Paul choked on his drink. “Did you say Vinnie?!”

“Yeah I did. Met up with him earlier. I’m goin’ over to the Luxor to see him. Borrowin’ the car. Don’t wait up for me, kids~” He picked up the keys and was gone without another word. Paul was still in shock. “H-he didn’t just say Vinnie..did he..?”

“Yep. He did.” 

“So it’s true?”

“Yep. Saw him myself.”

“Well, what are the odds..?” 

“Astronomical..but here we are.” 

“Oh this’ll be fun to tease him about~” 

“I get to do it first~” 

“No fair! You got to do it while you drove back here!” 

Eric shot his boyfriend a suggestive look. “I’ll wrestle you for it~” Paul laughed. “You’re more than welcome to pin me to the floor..but..shower first~” He got up from his chair and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, leading him to the bathroom. “Lemme take care of you, Pussy-Cat..I’ll even wash your hair~” Eric was already half way undressed. “Can’t say no to an offer like that~” Once the shower was ready Eric stepped in, closed his eyes and let himself relax. The cool water felt amazing. His boyfriend’s gentle hands just made the experience even better. He purred like a contented house cat while his hair was being washed which amused Paul to no end. “I hope I can get you purring like that in bed tonight~” Eric reached back to stroke his boyfriend’s thigh. “You keep using your hands like that and it’s all but guaranteed~” He groaned as his boyfriend grasped his cock and nibbled at his ear. “Why don’t we get a head start right now~?” 

“Fuck yes…make me _really_ purr, babe~” 

They ended up staying in the shower for _much_ longer than they intended.

Eric and Peter fell into their routine pretty easily. They rehearsed daily until the show was to open two months later. The morning of opening night Paul helped Eric apply his makeup and wig. “I saw a commercial for the show earlier~” Paul said as he painted on Eric’s ‘whiskers’. “’Come experience the Music of the Wild! Only at the New York, New York Hotel & Casino, the biggest urban jungle on the Strip!’ I can’t wait to see you tonight, baby..I’m so proud of you~” Eric’s blush was well hidden by his white facepaint. “Thanks, babe~ I’m so damn nervous but I’m excited too! Looking over at Peter always helps me calm down though, you know? I think as long as I do that I’ll be alright~” Paul kissed the top of his head. “You’re both gonna go up on stage and you’re gonna rock that show. I just know it. And I’ll be right there cheering you on~” There was a knock at the bathroom door. “Just me, Little Cat!” Peter said. “I’m ready to go whenever you are!” Eric exhaled, looking himself over in the mirror one last time. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. Almost done! Be right out! Babe, since Peter’s got his own car now I’m gonna drive over with him so you can take our car to the show tonight. Don’t forget to get there early~” Paul took both of his boyfriend’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “I won’t, promise~ Go out there and kill ‘em, Jaguar~” 

Driving over to the Strip was nothing short of chaotic, but by some miracle Paul managed it. After parking in the garage he raced into the hotel. While standing in line he reached into his jacket to find his ticket. Feeling someone tap his shoulder he turned, coming face to face with Vinnie. “You!” 

“Yes. Me.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“My guess is to see Peter.”

“Your guess is correct~” 

Paul sighed and let his shoulders relax. “Of course you are. Sorry..sometimes I forget we’re not still in _real_ New York. This place..brings back a lot of memories..” Vinnie nodded slowly. “It certainly does. Fortunately for us, our pasts were left back in real New York. I’m willing to forgive and forget if you are.” Paul took Vinnie’s hand and shook it. “We’ve come too far to let whatever happened fuck anything up now. It’s forgotten~” They handed over their tickets and went inside. The interior was beautiful and elaborately decorated to look like a jungle. Paul looked around in awe. “Wow..they really do go _very_ big here don’t they?” Vinnie chuckled. “Well..it _is_ Vegas~” While looking for their seats in the front row they discovered they sat only a small distance away from each other. Paul raised a curious eyebrow. “I’d say this was a coincidence but I don’t buy that for a second. Do you?” Vinnie shook his head. “No way in hell~” They both laughed quietly as the theater went dark.

The show was quite the spectacle. The dancers were beautifully painted to look like various jungle animals. The band was lined across the back of the stage with Eric and Peter’s drum sets on opposite ends. As the crowd applauded and cheered for them Paul struggled to fight back his tears. They were both _incredible._ And together they were _magic._ In the middle of the second act some of the dancers leapt from the stage prowled through the aisles, looking for people to take with them. Paul was completely caught off guard when one of the zebras took his hands and lifted him out of his seat. Before he knew it he was on the stage with a few other bewildered people, not knowing what they should do. He was so distracted by the other dancers he didn’t notice Eric climb down from his drum set and approach him. Only when his hand was taken did he stop looking around frantically and realize his boyfriend was there. “Oh my god, Eric what’s going on?!” he shouted, not even sure if he could be heard over the loud music. Eric just smiled and got down on one knee in front of him.

**HE WASN’T!!**

Sure enough Eric took a small box out of one of the pouches on his costume and opened it, revealing a gorgeous silver ring lined with small diamonds. Paul was struck absolutely speechless. He covered his mouth with a shaky hand, using all of the self control he could possibly manage to nod his head. It all seemed like a hazy dream. Eric stood, taking the ring from its box and slipping it onto his finger. The crowd cheered loudly. The dancers jumped around the stage in celebration. Paul saw none of it. All he saw was the man he was now engaged to. As they kissed the crowd went wild.

To everyone else this was just Vegas.

To Paul it was the most wonderful day of his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked and commented on this! It was an absolute blast to write! There are still other side stories I have planned for this verse so it isn't completely over yet! =3 
> 
> You wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
